1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for removing corks from bottles. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved cork extraction device of the character in which the cork is penetrated by a hollow needle and gas under pressure is introduced into the bottle through the needle to force the cork from the opening in the neck of the bottle.
2. Discussion of the Invention
For many years corks were typically removed from bottles, such as wine bottles, through the use of a cork screw. This practice had many drawbacks, including being cumbersome, and inefficient. Additionally, the cork screw would often times break or crumble the cork, contaminating the contents of the bottle.
Because of the drawbacks of the cork screw, several types of devices were suggested for removal of corks from bottles, such as wine bottles, using inert gases under pressure. Many of the devices were both dangerous and difficult to use. Devices of the character using sharp hollow needles to penetrate the cork for insertion of the gas into the bottle were particularly dangerous for several reasons. In the first place, if the device did not include a protective shield for the needle, as was generally the case, serious puncture wounds to the user could result from the unguarded needle during attempted penetration of the cork with the needle. Further, most prior art devices made no provision for safely capturing the cork upon its uncontrolled ejection from the bottle due to the sometimes substantial gas pressure build-up within the bottle. Accordingly, in using such devices serious injury to the user could occur as the cork was ejected from the bottle, often with substantial force. Another drawback of the prior art devices was the failure to provide a safe and easy way to extract the needle from the cork. Once again, the absence of appropriate safety shields resulted in serious injury to the user as a result of accidental needle puncture during the needle extraction process.
Finally, most prior art devices require the use of a small pressurized gas container to provide the gas pressure to cause removal of the cork. When the gas is expended the device is useless until a new container is procured. In the apparatus of the present invention, a hand pump is provided which can be used interchangeably with the pressurized gas container. Accordingly, if no gas container is immediately available the small hand pump can be used as the pressurizing gas source.
Importantly, the improved apparatus of the present invention also overcomes the serious safety deficiencies of the prior art gas pressure generated devices, by providing a safety shield which prevents needle puncture and also functions to safely capture the cork upon its ejection from the bottle.